Weapons, Robes, Trinkets, and Pets
There are 15 weapons in the game, 19 robes in the game, 15 Trinkets in the game, and 20 pets in the game. IAP items are included. Weapons #Wooden Saff - Basic starting weapon no bonuses. Deals about 1/8th damage of any other weapon. #Steel Sword - No bonus. #Hungry Blade - Has chance to heal half a heart up to six times per level. #Desperate Edge - Crit chance increases up to double the lower your health is #Gambler's Cut - Has chance to give spell up to twice per level. #Glowing Sword - Makes buff spells more likely, increases buff time on kill #Magekiller - High crit chance against spellcasters. #Punishment - Slow fire rate, high crit chance on enemies about to cast spell or charge. #Corruption - Extra knockback on hit. #Heavy Cleaver - Slow fire rate, double damage. #End of Hope #Giantslayer #Crystal Staff #King's Wager IAP - Inferno Blade - Makes explosions instead of crits. Explosions act like spells, and are affected by spell upgrades as well as are capable of getting spell crits. Robes #Apprentice Robe - Starting Robe no bonuses #Cloth of Gold - 55% increased crit chance to Frost Shards spell #Singe Trappings - 55% increased crit chance to Fireball spell #Sour Frock - 55% increased crit chance to Acid Cloud spell #Charged Rig - 55% increased crit chance to Lightning Storm spell #Earthen Garb - 55% increased crit chance to Earth Spike spell #Bright Smock - 55% increased crit chance to Beam of Light spell #Shady Duds - 55% increased crit chance to Shadow Bomb spell #Azure Blouse - 5% spell crit bonus, 2% melee crit bonus, 20% Frost Shards crit bonus #Pyre Garment - 5% spell crit bonus, 2% melee crit bonus, 20% Fireball crit bonus #Venom Tunic - 5% spell crit bonus, 2% melee crit bonus, 20% Acid Cloud crit bonus #Thunder Gown - 5% spell crit bonus, 2% melee crit bonus, 20% Lightning Storm crit bonus #Terrane Habit - 5% spell crit bonus, 2% melee crit bonus, 20% Earth Spike crit bonus #Argent Raiment - 5% spell crit bonus, 2% melee crit bonus, 20% Beam of Light crit bonus #Umbra Dress - 5% spell crit bonus, 2% melee crit bonus, 20% Shadow Bomb crit bonus #Battlemage Armor #Archmage Mantle #Husk of the Lich IAP - Firecharge Vest - Increases area hit by charge attack Trinkets #Arcane Heart - Adds one heart to each life ( 4 hearts, 3 lives, 12 hearts total) #Demon's Ring - Makes Fireball and Shadow Bomb much more common #Whitebeard Ring - Makes Frost Shards and Chain Zap somewhat more common #Pelli Idol - Makes Acid Cloud and Light Beam more common #Broken Watch - Makes Time Circle appear extremely frequently #Strange Rock #Old Pendant - Increases duration of all buff spells by 50% #Rabbit's Foot - Subtly increases luck (crit chance) #Ring of the Zealot - Makes Shield, Silence, and Sword Fury spells much more common #Love Charm - Makes Summon Spells much more common #Lich's Foot - Not-so-subtly increases luck (crit chance), but decreases fortitude (removes one heart from each life: two hearts per life, 6 total) #Rage Talisman #Mage's Folly #Cursed Skull IAP - Phoenix Feather - Gives you an extra first life, punctuated with an explosion on regen. Very similar to Arcane Heart, but with an extra explosion. (3 hearts, 4 lives, 12 hearts total) Pets #Rat - +1 Luck #Kitten - +1 Magic #Puppy - +1 Vigor #Pig - +2 Magic #Slime - +2 Luck #Fairy - +2 Vigor #Croc - +1% Melee Crit, +1 Vigor #Sprite - +2% Magic Cirt, +1 Magic #Ghost - +2 Stealth #Chicken #Slug #Crab #Monkey #Bear #Magic Cat #Murder Dog #Omen Pig #Death Duck #Gnomey IAP - Rocketcat - +2 All stats, +1% All criticals